


The One That Got Away

by melanie1982



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Escapism, F/M, Silly, ifanyoneelselikesityay, ifnotohwell, iwriteforme, piecesoffactburiedinfiction, realnamesarechangedtoprotecttheonethatgotaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie in a series of drabbles about the one that got away.</p><p>I make no money from this story. fiction.</p><p>I write in love. Always in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body and mind may distract themselves or lose touch with the past, but the heart never forgets

Donnie peeked out from behind the curtain as the crew put the finishing touches on the stage.

Her name wasn't on the five-star list, but maybe she'd be in a good seat without it. Maybe she'd opted for a seat in the nose-bleeds; his cam had excellent zoom, so he might still spot her. She needed to see it in his face - how sorry he was.

She couldn't stay angry forever, could she? How many shows had she skipped now? How long since..? 

Three years and counting. Donnie sighed. Maybe tonight..


	2. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie reminisces

Nobody knew where he went on those days. They'd learned not to ask; Donnie was a law unto himself. 

Stealing away for lunch, he'd return to the scene. Sometimes Donnie stayed on the periphery of the place; other times, he forced himself to stand where she'd said 'I do' to another.

Rubbing his nose in the pain. Soaking it up like a shameful stain.

Over time, emotions morphed, from pure grief and anger to a subdued regret.

She'd given him one last chance, and he'd blown it.

Just as he'd done on her wedding day, Donnie would walk away with a heavy heart.


	3. Face in the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie can't help himself

In grief, it's common to 'see' them everywhere. Similar build, hairstyle, gait - tricks of the mind which bring hope and pain in rapid succession.

Reminders abounded : an outfit in a shop window; the wink of an earring in a candle-lit restaurant; laughter nearly as sweet and unrestrained as hers.

She'd resurfaced on Twitter, making herself known to him. Posts were sparse - greedily hoarded snapshots of her life without him.

She chose not to watch his televised life without her.

He regretted asking her to go back to being a face in the crowd. Be careful what you wish for..


	4. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie realizes that words have power

What had his last words to her been?

There had been so many calls - but he hadn't spoken, usually hanging up before she'd gotten past "Hello?" Her hope sometimes turned to annoyance; other times, to teasing. He missed her voice, even in her irritation.

It was hard to separate the words he'd wanted to say, from the ones he'd actually uttered.

He hinted in his tweets, but it wasn't the same, was it?

He'd never said it outright the way she had, those three life-changing words.

Would he get the chance? Should he try?

They haunted him always.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We like to keep people young and stable in our minds, espec if we haven't seen them for a while.
> 
> Time grants no such mercies.

He was older; so was she. No recent pictures of her, and he wondered. 

Tweets hinted at upheaval and loss, but did not elaborate. A braver man would've called; he was not a brave man.

Not when it came to her.

She saw through him - called him on his bullshit even now. Without names, without anger, she cut to the heart of him as no one else could.

The one constant in his life beyond family: her love. In spite of all his failings, she never wavered.

He felt unworthy, and it rendered him mute.

Would that ever change?


	6. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't over til it's over. 
> 
> Donnie ponders how - and when - it began

When had it begun? When they met in 2009? When she saw him on t.v. as a child? Or was it before this life?

A subject on which she had strong beliefs. Fascinating - the idea that he'd known, possibly loved, her before.

She'd never 'out' him; fan fiction hints were creative license, not the whole story. Her letters were kept hidden, rarely brought out; online was safer. Her posts couldn't be accidentally left on a table, bed or chair.

Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction. 

If they'd loved before, they could love again someday.

Terrifying, or comforting?

Both.


	7. Still Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie both hopes for and dreads her reappearance

Donnie paced. The others were used to this; anytime they played within the tri-state area of 'her' town, he got antsy.

Danny peered out. The lights were up; he saw so many familiar faces - but hers wasn't one of them. Jordan was with security, reviewing video footage.

"She's not there, D," Jon relayed with a sigh as Jordan texted an update.

"Maybe next time," Danny said, uncertain.

"She might be late. Maybe she changed her hair; did - "

Joey offered a weak smile. "Donnie."

His heart ached. It was time for the huddle. 

The show must go on.

Maybe next time.


End file.
